Noche
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH ExHxL En una noche como cualquier otra...


**Autor.-** Jun o VaniaHepskins  
**Advertencia.-** Pues ya saben esto es slash, hombre/elfo y demás agregados. Para salir de lo mismo hice un experimento.  
**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes de _"El Señor de los Anillos" _no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos, que no gano dinero escribiendo esto, pero mi imaginación no resistía, mueje. Quiero un elfo para navidad, snif.  
_PWP sin ninguna historia, más que deseos reprimidos, jeje _

**oooOooo**

Eomer jadeaba mientras besaba la ancha espalda del elfo bajo él. Los labios sonrosados de Legolas estaban separados y de su dulce boca salían dulces expresiones de placer, con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido sintiendo la gruesa virilidad entrando a él. Tenía los brazos arriba, con las manos sujetas a la cabecera de la cama para no perder equilibrio y ganar más flexibilidad.

Esa gran mano velluda le estaba excitando cada vez que le estrujaba y la sensación de ser penetrado, cada vez con más empuje le hacía gemir de placer, casi no podía resistir la visión cuando abría sus ojos. Eomer lo sorprendió una vez y se inclinó lo suficiente para arrebatar un rápido beso de su boca, pero con el beso también vino un fuerte empujón

Eomer no se detenía aunque el cuerpo élfico debajo de él lo hacía alguna que otra ocasión, Eomer disfrutaba de esa estrechez, de vencer a ese orgulloso guerrero elfo debajo de él, una y otra vez lo vencía y estrellaba su cuerpo contra su baja espalda. Le sostenía de las caderas para continuar con ese ritmo, pero alguna vez recorría la columna con su mano para terminar en una sonora palmada en el trasero perfecto del Galadrim.

Los cabellos húmedos de Haldir se agitaban mientras el hombre empujaba dentro y más adentro, sólo se escuchaba los jadeos de Legolas, y sentía su calor, olía su aroma, pero el placer era indescriptible cuando sus manos recorrían las piernas elevadas del príncipe sobre sus hombros. Otra vez Eomer hundía en él su miembro y Haldir muy a pesar suyo dejo salir una exclamación de agrado. Se había dicho que nunca iba sucumbir ante un mortal pero Eomer lo estaba logrando, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que era tirado por los cabellos hasta arquear su espalda y sentir la boca del hombre en su cuello. Una mordida ligera.

Le habían separado un poco del cuerpo de Legolas lo que le enfureció, volvió a entrar con más fuerza sólo para obtener un dulce quejido del príncipe que se agitaba bajo él. Legolas con el cabello suelto, con el rostro levemente enrojecido, su boca abierta y aferrándose a la cabecera con todas sus fuerzas. Haldir empujó al mismo tiempo que sentía que se fundían en él. Eomer agitaba con vehemencia el duro miembro de Legolas para complacerlo.

Esto era un verdadero sueño, hacer suyo al Galadrim mientras masturbaba al príncipe, nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Haldir era tan estrecho, tan viril, que le provocaba una rápida erección con sólo verlo pasar, pero Legolas le excitaba, le ponía la piel de gallina con tan sólo escucharlo. Ahora los tenía a los dos.

Mientras Haldir era inmensamente feliz al tener la oportunidad de besar a Legolas a su antojo, de mordisquear sus pezones cada vez que le apetecía, de sentirse uno con él, de ser tres con ellos. Pasaba su lengua por una de las pantorrillas a su derecha para besarla después.

Legolas abría los ojos y sentía nuevamente entrar el miembro de Haldir en él, fuertemente, hasta el fondo tocando su dulce punto haciéndole gemir. El Galadrim estaba con su cabello alborotado con sus ojos fijos en él, olvidándose de todo los demás, pero alguna vez cerraba los ojos cuando sentía que el hombre tras de él le hundía con violencia, allí era cuando Legolas se enteraba que pronto llegaría hasta él la onda de choque.

La mano experta de Eomer lo estaba consiguiendo, el ritmo era igual y placentero. A cada estocada de Eomer seguía un empujón de Haldir y como consecuencia un gemido de Legolas. Uno arriba del otro los cuerpos se movían con esa cadencia y ese contacto que los llevo con rapidez a la cumbre.

Eomer salió de Haldir, y se hizo a un lado agitando mientras su miembro para no perder el calor del momento, Haldir salió de Legolas para friccionar su flecha cerca del pecho de Legolas. Ahora fue la mano de Haldir que junto con la de Eomer estrujaban a Legolas que gemía.

Eomer y Haldir se acercaron de rodillas a Legolas que continuaba recostado debajo de ellos, estando elfo frente a hombre, se besaron con pasión para segundos después volver a acariciar la flecha del príncipe.

Legolas no resistía, encima de él se besaban los dos y tenía muy cerca de su rostro ambas durezas deseosas de descarga.

Eomer fue el primero en estallar, encima del pecho lampiño de Legolas, con débiles quejidos de dolor Eomer fue liberando todo su esperma en el príncipe, esa imagen y la mano de Haldir que no le había dejado, hicieron pronto venirse a Legolas, pero el Galadrim no perdió ocasión de saborear desde la segunda gota toda la crema de Legolas, y cuando por fin estuvo satisfecho, Haldir imponentemente vació su néctar sobre firme vientre del príncipe también.

Ambos, hombre y elfo limpiaron el pecho de Legolas con sus lenguas, terminando en dulces mordidas en los pezones hinchados de Legolas. Haldir se aferró a Legolas por la cintura, mientras Eomer cruzaba una pierna sobre las del príncipe preparándose para descansar. Legolas se refugió en los brazos de Eomer apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho velludo, mientras sentía como Haldir perdía su nariz en su cuello por detrás.

Legolas sintió la barba en su frente y despertó. Enfocó su mirada en la oscuridad y distinguió a Aragorn junto a él, placidamente dormido, aferrado a su cintura con su pierna cruzando las suyas. Legolas pasó repentinamente su mano sobre su pecho desnudo y lo sintió húmedo, el leve sudor de Aragorn se dijo. Pero bajando más su mano encontró que había tenido una erección, había humedad allí y en Aragorn también. ¿Lo habría…?

Legolas respiró con alivio al saber que sólo se trataba de un sueño. Sonrió acurrucándose en su esposo y volvió a dormir.

Cerca de las fronteras de Lorién, un elfo Galadrim dormía bajo las estrellas con una sonrisa en su rostro, aferrado a una almohada improvisa y con humedad entre sus piernas.

En Edoras, un joven rey respiraba profundo, había tenido el mejor sueño de su vida y trataba de volver a reconciliar el sueño para saber que más podría obtener, deseaba tanto sentir ese calor de nuevo, como nunca lo había sentido.

**ooOoo**


End file.
